Gundam GP03 Stamen
The RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" (ガンダム試作3号機（デンドロビウム）) is the third Gundam unit of the Gundam Development Project created by Anaheim Electronics. It was stolen by the Albion crew and assigned to Kou Uraki after the destruction of the first two units, GP01 "Zephyranthes" and GP02A "Physalis". Unlike its brother Suits, the Dendrobium consists of two mecha: the Gundam unit Dendrobium "Stamen" and the "Orchis" support unit. The Gundam itself is a modified general purpose mobile suit with advanced agility mechanisms; it serves as the controller for the Orchis, a giant backup decked with daunting firepower. Once the Stamen docks with the Orchis they become the "Dendrobium", a Gundam rivaling Mobile Armor class defense and weaponry. In case of an emergency, the Stamen can detach from the Orchis and continue to fight on its own. Stamen is a reproductive part of a flower and Orchis is another name for orchid. Dendrobium means selfish beauty or sincerity in the flower language. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary : : Fires a shot from the beam rifle. Can shoot up to five times. : , : Swings the i-Field generator diagonally in front of it before activating a forcefield and follows Stamen. Automatically blocks all beam shots for as long as it's present. : , , : Spins the Orchis' mega beam cannon around it, smacking enemies with the barrier for the first spin and firing a beam of energy on the second one to sweep them away. You can dash cancel out of this and the attack will continue regardless. : , , , : Launches a chain mine that can be guided. A trail of small explosions will then follow along the guided path, damaging and dragging along any caught in it. : , , , , : Summons the entire unit which throws itself forward and rams into enemies. : , , , , , : Summons the entire unit to fire a volley of micro missiles. :Hold : Summons the Orchis' beam beam cannon and fires a beam of energy. You can dash cancel out of this and attack will continue regardless. : : Docks with Orchis and extends a large beam saber to its side, sweeping enemies into the blade before flinging them into the air with a rising slash. :Hold : Docks with Orchis and dashes towards a single enemy and impales them with the mega beam cannon's barrel before firing off a shot. Instantly kills any enemy. Aerial/Dashing : , , , , , : Fires rounds from its folding bazookas. : : Shoulder tackle. : , : Summons the entire Orchis unit to fire micro missile volleys. : : Same as the C6 attack, but lasts longer. Orchis (Burst Mode) : , , , , , : A series a slashes with both large beam sabers. : : Fires large missiles. : , : Weaves and barrel rolls while firing micro missile volleys. :Hold : Fires a beam of energy from its mega beam cannon. : , : Rams into enemies. : : Same as ground SP attack. Special Equipment In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Dendrobium': Docks with Orchis to transform into Dendrobium. Moveset changes and cannot flinch when taking damage. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits